


Small Town Blues

by WinchesterWorshiper



Series: Bad News [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWorshiper/pseuds/WinchesterWorshiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flashback to how you came to work with the winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Blues

**Character:** Dean x Reader  
**Reader Gender:** female  
**Word Count:** 2,838  
**Warnings:** Language, angst

 **A/N:** I hope you like this one and thank you to [ruby-loves-supernatural](http://ruby-loves-supernatural.tumblr.com/) for helping me edit. I hope you like the pic too, it’s from a local cemetery here. Please feel free to send feedback and I’m working on part 3 now.

**Then**

  
They were dead, all of them. One by one over the last month almost every member of my family had died due to some strange accident. At first I remember it feeling like just really bad luck. A gas leak in the building where they were having the wedding, so many died; but then two weeks later there was another death, then another and the hits just kept coming.  You had always been a joke between you and your mom that the family was cursed but resent events really had you wondering.  Seriously what the hell was going on you thought when you learned just how many were dead. You got online and started digging. Your mom’s family was all fairly close and dropping like flies but what about dad’s side?? 

 

You’re morbid curiosity took over as you started to dig and found out the same was happening there. Your father and all his brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews were all but gone when there was a freak accident at the park where they were having a family reunion. That left just those closest to you.

  
You tried to get answers out of the cops or anyone else but it had been chalked up to bad luck but something in you just didn’t feel right. No way could that many people die like that, especially all one family. Paranoia became your friend and you gladly embraced it. You had two kids to think about. It wasn’t fair to keep them on such a tight leash but what else were you to do? How do you keep your family safe when it seems like the world is out to get you and those you love?  

  
Then two men show up asking questions, they say they’re FBI but something, you couldn’t put your finger on it but they just didn’t seem kosher. For starters they were fairly young and the questions they were asking were bizarre to say the least.

  
NO, no one in your family had killed anyone; no one owned slaves and no one pissed off a gypsy. “Look, I don’t know what to tell you. All I know is that someone or something has it in for my family. I know it’s probably me being paranoid but if you find out something different, no matter how strange I’m all ears. I mean I’m afraid all the time and I can’t sleep. I have two little ones to look out for.” You told them pointing towards your two kids, a boy and a girl, playing by the swing set in the back yard.  
“I’m not going to lie to you” the shorter of the two said “Your family is in danger.”

  
“Danger from what?” you ask him, the fear starting to make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. “What the hell is going on?” you ask as you see them give each other an expression you can’t read.

  
“Have you pissed anyone off lately?” He asked glancing to his partner then back to you. “I mean you look like you have this betty crocker life going on here but anyone for any reason?” He said looking to the other guy.

  
“Yeah, any contests of any kind or…” He started holding his hands wide giving you a questioning but sympathetic look.

  
“What the HELL are you talking about? Look, I’m a nobody. I keep to myself, I don’t enter contests or anything else, I’m not even in the PTA. All those snotty women all stick together and god forbid someone want to join that’s not in that crowd.” You say starting to go on a bit of a rant now that your getting pissed. “I mean, they act all high and mighty because they’re family has been here for 50 or so years. My family has been in this town for WELL over 120 years and you don’t see me being all snotty. I wouldn’t care how long someone’s family has been here. I only wanted to join to help out the kids, the school, like most others, is understaffed and in need of all the help they can get. You’d think they wouldn’t care about something trivial like that. Hell I couldn’t even tell you how long anyone’s family has been in this town because it doesn’t really matter. The only reason I know our family has been here this long is because my Great-grandmother use to tell us stories of how they rode out on a wagon train to get here and that the first house they had didn’t even have a floor, just dirt.” You close your eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. “Sorry, didn’t mean to go off topic but with everything that’s happened…” you shrug your shoulders in defeat and look at your kids playing and giggling.

  
“Look, we’re sorry for all the weird questions, we’re just trying to figure out why this is happening to you.” The taller one said with a sad yet sympathetic look in his eyes.  
“We’re cursed” you tell him in a flat tone wondering if it is true and trying not to cry. You didn’t have many people left in your life that were still alive.

  
“What makes you say that?” The man with the green eyes said looking to his partner and back again.

  
“It’s just” you shake your head and regard them both.

  
“You can’t tell us anything we haven’t heard before. Trust us, we can help if you tell us.” He said and his partner nods his head yes in response.

  
“OK Look. My mom used to always say that we were white witches. I just thought it was just something she used to say when we were little. You know my sister and I were in that stage where we wanted to believe in magic and all that kid stuff. She said all the women in our family were. I never really thought anything about it. It kind of became a running joke almost. You know, my sister and I were twins and she said if the three of us were together and thought about good things we could make them happen. We always thought she was full of it but it was a fun thing to play at. We out grew it of course but she still liked bringing it up from time to time.”

  
“So were you ever able to make something happen?” He asked, his hazel eyes seeming to focus only on you and for a minute you thought he was serious.

  
“No, of course not; that stuff isn’t real, it was just a story, a game she played and we played along but nothing ever happened.” You said exasperated looking between the two.  “No offence agents but I think it’s time you left I need to make dinner for the kids.” You told them standing to show them out.

 

***

  
“OK, after hitting the library I found out that her family has been here for almost as long as the town has.” Sam said settling down at the small table in the hotel room. “Many great-grandmother Opal and her twin sister Pearl moved out here with their husbands. Nothing out of the ordinary until a couple years later when there was a horrible drought guess whose farm was the only one that managed to bring in a harvest when every other farm went belly up?” Sam said

  
“Oh, let me guess.” Dean said handing Sam his dinner. “We talking some hoodoo or witchcraft?”

  
“Not sure but when I cross referenced this against the deaths in the family it’s been almost 150 years to the day, and that’s not all. There have been no surviving multiple births in this family until y/n and her sister. If it was some kind of spell Opal and Pearl were twins, if they are the ones that did the original spell these two might be the reason it’s ending. As near as I can figure Opal and Pearl were the same age that y/n and her sister will be on their birthday.” Sam said checking his laptop.

  
“And let me guess, it’s almost time for cake and ice cream.” Dean says sarcastically before taking a bite of his burger.

  
“Three days to be exact. So if we don’t figure this out soon they could all be dead.” Sam said with a solemn look on his face.

  
***

  
You sat up bolt straight in bed, the images from the nightmare fading quickly from your mind. Heart pounding, you quickly get out of bed and go check on your kids.

Something doesn’t feel right but you tell yourself it’s just the bad dream you had.  Looking at the clock you notice you’ve barely had any sleep when you hear a loud banging on the door. What the hell, who’s at your door this time of night? You hurry to go answer it, not wanting them to wake up the kids. Turning on the porch light you can feel the blood run from your face as you see two cops standing at the door. You slowly unlock and open the door, you know the one cop, Vince, he grew up just down the block from you when you were kids.

  
“Hey Vince” you say apprehensively and pray this isn’t what you fear it is. “Please tell me it’s not another one.” You tell him and you can feel the tears start to well up as his face get’s that expression on it. In that second you know that someone else is gone.

  
“I’m sorry Y/N” he says “Can we come in?”

  
“No” You tell him stepping out onto the porch “I don’t want to wake the kids.”

  
“You know why I’m here.” He said making it a statement. He’d been here too many times over the last few weeks and could see your heart already starting to break and he knew this would break what was left.

  
“My sister or my mom?” You ask not able to keep your voice from breaking as a tear falls down your cheek.

  
“Both, I’m so sorry. Apparently your mom was giving her a ride home from work.” His eyes making him look much older than he was. He knows how close you are with your sister and your mom.

  
You nod your head unable to speak as the tears run down your cheeks.

  
He puts his hand on your shoulder and it’s all you can do to not completely break down. “I’ll send them overto Carl’s and you can call him tomorrow to set up the arrangements. Theresa and I will help out any way we can.”

  
You just nod your head and with a mumbled “Thanks” you head back inside to find a large glass of whiskey.

  
***

  
“Dam it!” Dean says as Sammy gets out of the shower “The mom and the sister died last night in a car accident.”

  
“So, that just leaves Y/N and the kids right?”  Sam says drying his hair.

  
“Yeah Sammy, we gotta figure this out fast, she’s almost out of family.”

  
“Did you pick up that information from the county office for me Dean?”

  
“Yeah, right here” He says pulling a pack of papers out from under some others on the table. “You go through that I’m going to go talk to the locals, see if there’s anything suspicious about the accident.” Dean said shrugging on his jacket and heading out the door.

  
***

  
“Hey Sam we got a problem, Y/N just reported the kids missing. Seems she went to pick them up from school and they were gone.” Dean says as he leaves the police station and stopping before getting into the Impala.

 

  
“Well I got something as well. There’s no death certificate for the original twins.” He says gathering up his papers and putting them in the bag with his laptop. “I also found something that matches, an old pagan ritual for prosperity, and get this; if it’s not renewed regularly it comes back on the families of those who cast it.”

  
“Well, sounds like we finally got us something to gank. I’ll meet you at Y/N’s place.” Dean hangs up and puts the cell phone in is pocket as he gets into the impala and takes off.

  
***

  
Sam and Dean park two blocks from the house, unable to get closer because of all the police and fire trucks. The house is completely engulfed in flames. “So what now?” Dean asks

  
“The kids are missing and if this was done with the spell I think it was they won’t be able to do it here in town anyway. I found out the family has it’s own private cemetery I bet well find y/n and the kids there along with whoever is doing this.”

  
“So how do we take them down?” Dean asked as he sped off towards the cemetery.

  
“As far as I can tell if we can stop them from completing the ceremony until midnight the spell will have ended and they’ll die. All it does is give them extended life and prosperity. While I was looking for clues I noticed that this family does have bad luck and isn’t very prosperous. I mean a lot of them have crap jobs or they don’t keep any good one’s they do get. I think what the spell does is take it from the descendants to keep the twins going and earning. At least that’s my guess, I’m assuming they’re still alive but I haven’t been able to find them. Whatever alias they’re using is really good.”

  
“So they screw over there family to live forever and be rich, nice.” Dean said sarcastically. “So can we kill them before they complete the ritual or do we have to wait until after we stop the spell and it’s past midnight to kill them?” He said glancing over to Sam.

  
“Honestly Dean I’m not sure, I don’t think we’ve dealt with this kind of spell before.”

  
***

  
When Sam and Dean arrived at the cemetery they could see that the four altars were set up at each directional point, north, south, east, and west, each with a corresponding element. Y/N was on one side of a bonfire in the middle of the circle with the kids on the other side, two figures in front of the children.

  
The sisters start chanting as Sam and Dean edge around toward the figures, you see them and start screaming profanities as loud as you can trying to distract them from what they are doing and to keep them from noticing the brothers. All the while rubbing your ropes up and down against the rough edge of the tombstone your tied to so that you can escape and save your kids. One of them turns towards you and yells “Shut up!” and with a flick of her wrist your head smacks against the stone with a sickening sound and everything goes dark as you slump towards the ground.

  
When you regain consciousness you’re laying on the ground with the two men looking at you with solemn expressions on their faces. Your confusion doesn’t last long and you bolt upright looking for your kids and the women. You look to where they were only to have everything spin and your stomach rebel as you turn to one side and vomit violently.

  
Your brain doesn’t want to register what it saw, doesn’t want to make sense of what it’s seeing. It takes a little time before you register that someone is speaking but you ignore them and try to look again but all you can see is red before you fall back into darkness.

  
*Now*

  
That was how you lost one family and gained another. You’re still looking for the women and your kids but after that night the trail went cold. The most you’ve been able to piece together is that your relatives weren’t the ones who started the spell, just new victims and your family had been falling prey to them for over a century.

  
Having no one left, you convinced them to let you stay and in exchange for helping with research, running errands, answering phones and whatever else they needed they helped you train to be a hunter. You all became friends and confidants and you were grateful to have someone, and yes you tended to mother them at times even though you and Dean were about the same age but they didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

  
You loved both of them with all your heart for who they were. You could see past a lot of their crap and you could prank with the best of them. Now here was Crowley saying Dean was dead but was he really? What about Sam? With a sigh you change disks and CCR’s “Bad Moon Rising” comes on the radio as you check the sign to see how much farther. Another couple of hours and you’d be there.

 


End file.
